Rumeur, Amour et Billet Rose
by Ch0chette
Summary: Elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait marre. Maintenant il va devoir réparer son indifférence. un Dasey bien sur


Elle en avait assez, plus que marre d'être prise pour une conne a chaque fois. Sa faisait 1 mois qu'elle sortait avec Derek Venturi, son demi-frère. Ne vous méprenez pas, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, sa mère c'était juste remarié au père de Derek. Rien de très immoral pas vrai ? Cette histoire aurait pu être magnifique si il ne fallait pas que ça reste un secret, s'il ne fallait pas la cacher à la face du monde. Bien sur au début, elle avait trouvé cela excitant et romantique le fait qu'il lui agrippe le bras dans le couloir pour l'emmener dans une salle sombre ou il pouvaient s'embrassaient a leur aises. Mais les gens jasaient, c'était leur gros problème. Des que quelqu'un commençait a se douter de quelque chose, Derek ne manquait pas d'humilier et de rabaisser Casey a tout moment. Et ça lui faisait mal, il la faisait souffrir surement sans s'en rendre compte et tout les soirs il savait se faire pardonner, mais sa ne changeait rien aux sentiments de Casey. Elle avait décidée d'arrêter de se faire passer pour une cruche, c'est ainsi qu'elle glissa un message dans le casier de Derek, un message crucial qui sonnait la fin de leur relation.

**Xxxx**

En sortant de son cours d'histoire, qu'il n'avait soit dites en passant pas du tout suivi, Derek se dirigea vers son casier tout en pensant à la surprise qu'il pourrait bien concocter pour Casey ce soir. Il dit bonjour à quelques mecs et adressa quelque sourires charmeurs aux filles. Il commença à siffloter un air de rock. En ouvrant son casier, il allait mettre ses cahiers ,comme d'habitude, mais un papier rose tomba et attira son attention. Il sourit en reconnaissant le papier Casey. Il le déplia et commença a lire.

_Derek,_

_J'en ai marre d'être constamment rabaisser et humilier. J'ai décidé que c'était fini, que je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je t'aime Derek mais il est certain que tu es mieux dans le rôle du mec ultra populaire célibataire, tombeur de ses dames que dans le rôle de l'amoureux transi en couple. _

_Je te rend ta liberté, fais en bon usage_

_C_

C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas lui arracher comme ça sa petite parcelle de bonheur, ce qui fait qu'il se lève tout les matins avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui avait appris à la respectée, à l'aimée, elle ne pouvait pas tout reprendre comme ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait peur des réactions des gens, alors à chaque fois qu'il pouvait il l'insultait, racontait des inepties sur elle-même si sa leur faisait mal, à lui comme à elle, juste pour préserver cette putain d'illusion. Il resta pendant de longues minutes le front collé au haut de son cassier espérant avoir une idée merveilleuse. Et puis finalement l'ampoule au dessus de sa tête s'alluma. Il se releva quelque peu et un magnifique sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. Il l'avait trouvé la surprise de sa belle.

**Xxxx**

**Casey se promenait seule dans les couloirs, regrettant sa décision. A ce moment précis elle aurait aimé remonter le temps et ne jamais déposée billet dans le casier de Derek . Même parfois se n'était pas la joie la plupart du temps elle passait des moments magique avec lui et il s'est avéré que Derek était un grand romantique. Un jour, ils avaient prétexter aller a une fête, Derek avait assis Casey du coté passage. Après s'être mis au volant, il avait entrepris de bandé ces yeux et l'embrassait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait réclamer. Arrivés a destination, il l'avait aidé a descendre et l'avait accompagné jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. En recouvrant la vue, Casey n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, devant elle se dressait un lac et une immense verdure ou était disposé une couverture parsemé de pétales de roses entouré de bougies avec des mets fabuleux. Ils étaient restés la pendant des heures, blottis l'un contre l'autre à profiter du moment présent. Elle soupira de tristesse ( NDA: je sais même pas si ça se dit désolé). Une pom-pom girl la bouscula, elle remarqua bien vite que ses yeux était rougis et gonflés. Elle ne devait pas passée une excellente journée, elle non-plus. Et puis elle remarqua bien vite que le comportement des élèves changea quand elle passait, tout le monde la regardait intensément ou murmurait entre eux en lui jetant quelques ( NDA: désolé mais j'adore ce mot et vous allez en manger du « quelque « avec moi ) regards qui se voulait discret. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, elle avait déjà eu le même genre d'attention à l'époque quand elle se faisait surnommée Nulzilla. C'est quelque chose qu'on oublie pas. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, elle vit tout un groupe d'élèves agglutiner devant le panneau d'information. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce lycée qu'elle voyait autant de monde tourner autour. Elle joua des coudes ( NDA: Pas sur que ce soit la bonne expression) pour se frayer une place a coup de « pardon » et « d'excusez-moi ». Arrivé a ce centre de toutes les attentions, les yeux de Casey s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, comme sa bouche d'ailleurs. Sur le mur était accroché des fiches bleues, jaunes, roses, vert et rouges ou figurait une photo d'elle et de Derek entrain de s'embrasser. En dessous était marqué « je t'aimerai toute ma vie Casey McDonald » et c'était signé Derek Venturi. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors et sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire épanouit. Elle devait trouvé Derek.**

**--Venez vite voir en haut des escaliers, Derek refait des siennes.**

**Quant on parle du loup. Casey suivit tout le troupeau qui s'étaient formés et qui se bousculaient pour pouvoir arriver le premier. Arrivée à destination, elle vit Derek accroché au mur une énorme banderole semblable aux fiches en 10 fois plus grande. Le sourire de Casey s'agrandit encore plus, elle eu alors envie de rire.**

**--Mr Venturi, 2 heures de retenues pour avoir placardé ça au mur et c'est trois heures si vous répliquer.**

**--Je l'ai aidée Monsieur.**

**Derek et le proviseur se tournèrent vers Casey qui essayait a grande peine de ne pas rire. Le proviseur était totalement ahuri et Derek paraissait aux anges.**

**--Se seras donc deux heures pour vous aussi Mlle McDonald.**

**Casey hocha la tête et suivit le proviseur qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de détention. Derek l'attendit et il prit sa main.**

**--Je t'aime Derek**

**--Moi aussi Princesse**

**Ils s'embrassèrent suite à cette déclaration sous les applaudissement des romantiques, des murmurent d'indignation pour les jaloux et des soupirs de soulagement pour ceux qui attendaient ça avec impatience. Parce que tout le monde savaient que Casey McDonald et Derek Venturi était les couple par excellence **


End file.
